ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
What Little Girls Are Made Of?
What Little Girls Are Made Of? is the first chapter of Gwen 10 The Series. 'Plot' A small spacecraft piloted by Xylene is being blasted by a much larger ship, which piloted by Vilgax. Xylene fired a rear cannon that causes damage to Vilgax's ship and inflicts horrible injuries upon Vilgax himself. Forced to make emergency landing, Xylene ejects a pod towards Earth, hoping it'll reach "him" in time. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 10-year-old girl named Gwen Tennyson finishes school for the year. As she gathered her belongings, she had a brief flashback of her crying over his twin sister 's disappearance. She then protected her best friend, Casey Animal, from the Class President, Simone Nesmith, and her minions. She then walks her way home when her grandfather, Max Tennyson, arrives in his RV, the Rust Bucket, and invites her for a road trip around USA. Gwen declines the offer after discovering her cousin Ben Tennyson is tagging along. Once arriving home, she learns her parents are visiting her Aunt Sandra in the hospital so she began her first summer activity; excercise and jogging. Around 6 pm, Gwen was ready to jog her way out of Bellwood Park when she saws a what she thinks is a shooting star and made a secret wish. Turns out that the "star" is actually the pod jettisoned from the beginning. It homes in on Gwen and she barely manages to escape its destructive path. As she attempts to get a closer look, she falls into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; called the Omnitrix. It latches itself onto Gwen's left wrist, scaring her. The Omnitrix's Artificial Intelligence named Omni introduced herself to the frighten Gwen, only to become perplexed as she was expecting the user to be Max Tennyson but instead it's his granddaughter. To demostrate the Omnitrix's functions and abilities, Omni instructed her to press the activator button, which cause the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Gwen slammed the faceplate down and transformed into a Pyronite named Heatblast. As Heatblast, Gwen screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because she believes that she is on fire, but Omni calms her down and explains the Pyronite's biology and powers. Wanting to test her power out, she first create small fireballs and play with them then walks up on the boulder and launch twin fireballs to the sky, which explodes like fireworks that spells out her name. This amazes Omni of Gwen's enhanced adaptability and quick-learning skill. Heatblast learns she can remain transformed for 10 minutes so she heads back home before anyone sees her. Back on Vilgax's ship, Vilgax is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his legs and left arm missing. Enraged that the Omnitrix was jettisoned on Earth, he sends the Gigantic Drone to retrieve the Omnitrix. At home, Gwen discovered and failed to scrub the scorch prints Heatblast left on the rug then she tests out the second alien transformation, which Omni describes it as a Galvan who are technological geniuses. As Grey Matter, Gwen tests out her new brain power on the science math homework she couldn't finish then she briefly mentions her twin sister. Omni asked about it but she refuses to talk about it. The Gigantic Drone arrives at the crash site of the Omnitrix pod and destroys it then march out to the neighborhood, wrecking havoc in search for the Omnitrix and its wearer. Gwen responds to the danger and Omni was sadden that her presence brought danger to Earth but Gwen decides to follow her grandmother's footstep and ask Omni for an alien that can "kick butts". Omni selects one and Gwen transforms into a Petrosapien known as Diamondhead then she battles the Gigantic Drone, with Omni hinting her new form's abilities. Diamondhead soon learns that she can reflect the energy blasts projected by the drone. Using this knowledge, she manades to destroy the robot before anyone is hurt. Vilgax learns of the destruction of the drone and admits that the Omnitrix's user is a worth adversary. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by someone who also have interest in the Omnitrix. In the morning, Gwen was eating breakfast while watching the news then head up to her bedroom and demands Omni to explain why she wants her grandfather. Omni corrects her that she was entrusted to Max by her creator due of his rank as a PLUMBER. However, this revelation of Max's secret past left Gwen in shock. 'Noetworthy Events' 'Major Events' *The Omnitrix is sent to Earth and locks onto Gwen 's wrist *Vilgax starts hunting down Gwen to take the Omnitrix. *Vilgax is injured during a space battle with Xylene and has to have his body restored during his quest for the Omnitrix. *Gwen learns Max 's hidden past. 'Omnitrix Alien Debuts' *Heatblast *Grey Matter *Diamondhead 'Characters' *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Simone Nesmith (first appearance) *Angelica (first appearance) *Sabina (first appearance) *Casey Animal (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Omni the Omnitrix (first appearance) *Sandy (first appearance) *Xylene (first appearance) 'Flashback Characters' *Gwen Tennyson (5 year old) *Frank Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson 'Villains' *Vilgax (first appearance) **Bioid (first appearance) **Drones (first appearance) *Panzer (first appearance; cameo) *Plagueis (first appearance; cameo) 'Aliens Used' *Heatblast (first appearance) *Grey Matter (first appearance) *Diamondhead (first appearance) 'Allusion' *The title is a reference to the nursery rhyme "What Little Girls Are Made Of?" 'Trivias' *This is the first fanfiction to have a sentient Omnitrix AI. *When Gwen said "You mess with Casey Animal, you get the 10", that was a phrase Ben said to Rex in the two-part TV special "Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes Unite ": "You mess with Ben, you get the 10". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes